


Warmth

by discospock (consultingasshat)



Series: Spirk Ficlets [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Spock, Established Relationship, M/M, it's teen cause of language, this is short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingasshat/pseuds/discospock
Summary: A teeny tiny drunk spock drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

> from a quote prompt post on tumblr: “Are… are you awake? Did you fall asleep already?”

“Spock.”

Spock made a noncommittal _hm_ sound and tried to roll over, seeking out the warmth pressed against his side.

“Spock. Spock. Are… are you awake? Did you fall asleep already?” The voice that was speaking to him was warm but laced with worry, though Spock couldn’t find it in himself to care at the moment.

“Holy fuck, are you _drunk_ ? I just- all you had was my fancy hot chocolate?! Oh my god I’ve _killed you._ I killed my boyfriend and we’ve only been together three weeks. This is truly just my luck.” The voice was rising with hysteria and Spock finally opened his eyes, looking up at the face of his captain. Or where Jim’s face would if he wasn’t covering it with his hands. When Jim peeked through his fingers, he jumped a bit, presumably at the sight of Spock’s now-open eyes. “Oh, thank fuck. Are you gonna die?”

“I… do not think so?” Spock tried to keep his voice even, but his words were slow on his tongue. He reached out to Jim, reveling in how warm he was. “I am… in a pleasant state.”

“So you… get drunk on chocolate.” Jim said, and Spock pressed his fingers to Jim’s lips.

“Apparently so.”

Jim grinned, his eyes flashing playfully. “That’s definitely… useful information.”

Spock didn’t even try to decipher what that statement meant. He tried to pull Jim closer, craving the warmth and aliveness of him. “Jim.”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me.”

And so Jim did.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find this ficlet on my tumblr @rosegoldspock! kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
